I'll Never Leave You
by fantasticality
Summary: Two weeks after the Pevensies entered their own world for the second time, Susan is left feeling empty from losing Caspian, but chooses to hide it with fake emotions. But what happens when Caspian comes back to her world? SusanxCaspian
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian. I wish I did, though.**

**I'll Never Leave You**

It had been almost two weeks since the Pevensies had returned from Narnia. Like before, the four siblings returned different from before.

Others who knew her found Lucy more distant and constantly daydreaming about nymphs, centaurs, fauns, dwarves, and talking animals. Lucy found it extremely difficult to concentrate in school. Her teachers had therefore labeled her an inattentive child; a girl who seemed to care more about her fantasies than about school.

Edmund found himself labeled a 'weirdo' for being mature beyond his years. During school, he was always short-tempered, due to the fact that he was bored to tears during school. And because of his being so used to the utmost respect towards him and his family, he constantly got into fights whenever someone teased, belittled, or insulted him or his family.

Peter was almost exactly like his brother. Although tamer than before, he still got into plenty of fights. The headmaster had already memorized his and Edmund's name from all the trips to his office. He, no matter how hard he tried not to, always found himself punching someone in the gut for insulting his family, or joining into one of Edmunds fights to aid him (though Edmund was perfectly capable on his own) or just for the heck of it.

Susan was even worse than before. She constantly hid her feelings. To cover up for this, she would always act normal. Her smiles often fake, her laugh hollow. She found herself acting more and more like Peter and Edmund during the school days. Short-tempered, witty, and getting sent to the headmaster's office for wise-ass answers. At night, she cried herself to sleep every night, due to heart ache. Lucy had even told her once that she heard her muttering _his_ name.

'_Caspian…'_

THWACK!

Susan jumped. She was broken out of her musings by a sharp rap in front of her. She looked up and saw her teacher glaring at her.

"Miss Pevensie. Are your daydreams more important than today's lessons?" the professor asked in her nasally voice.

"For your information, they _are._ And I suggest you get back to the lesson and just leave me alone." Susan answered coldly.

The class gasped. They all wondered whether Susan was crazy or not. No one ever dared to talk back this teacher.

Her teacher was taken aback at the cold tone but recovered her wits quickly. "MISS PEVENSIE! You dare to talk to a school official like that?!"

Susan stood up. "Yes, I dare. And what are you going to do about it?" she answered in the same cold tone. Susan was beginning to get angry now. The professor looked _extremely _annoyed now. Susan smirked. She just loved getting her teachers riled up. After all the times she'd gotten sent to the headmaster's office, another one didn't make a difference.

"Miss Pevensie, you've just earned another trip to the headmaster's office and an after school detention."

The professor smirked. She thought that that would teach Susan her place.

Susan gave a non-comitial shrug. "Okay. Should I go now, or what?"

Everyone gaped at her. How could she be so calm about this?!

The professor gave a stiff nod, obviously disappointed in her calm reaction.

As Susan walked out the door she saw Edmund walking down the hall.

"Hey Su! Wait up!"

Susan stopped and waited for Edmund as he caught up. "Hi Ed. What happened this time?"

Edmund shrugged. "Nothing much. Just punched some big brute for picking on Lucy. What about you?"

"Talked back to the professor. Told her that my daydreams were more important than her lessons."

Edmund let out a laugh. "Good one. I should've told my professors that, ages ago!"

Susan let out a laugh as well. "You know, Ed. How do you think Lucy manages to stay out of trouble with _us _as siblings?"

Edmund laughed harder. "I dunno. She still manages a perfect record even with us as siblings and her previous fifteen year life!"

Ahead of them, they saw Lucy walk out of her classroom with a proud look on her face.

"I think you might've spoken too soon." Ed whispered to her. Susan let out a loud, unladylike snort.

Lucy turned at Susan's snort. "Susan! Edmund! What happened this time?" Lucy waited for Susan and Edmund to catch up.

"Nothing much. I just told off my professor again."

Edmund let out a small chuckle. "Yeah. And it was a good little comeback too!"

Lucy glared at Edmund. "And what about _you_, Ed. What did you do this time?"

Edmund's face lost all humor immediately, as well as some color. "I, uh, got into a fight."

Lucy's glare intensified. "With who?"

"You don't remember?! I got into the fight with the big brute that was picking on you!"

"Yes, Ed, I remember. But that doesn't give you an excuse for you to go around beating up everyone that picks on our family!"

Susan let out a soft laugh. It was humorous to see someone half Ed's size, scold him about behaving when Edmund was actually scared! It was then that Susan realized something.

"You know, Lucy. With all the scolding you've been doing, we still don't know why you're out here."

Lucy colored. "Well, uh, you know the brute that Ed was fighting?"

They nodded.

Lucy gulped. "Well, his younger brother's in my class. He was going on about how his brother was _so_ strong, and how Ed was so weak. I couldn't take the nonsense he was spewing any longer! So I went up to him and said, 'My brother's twice as strong as yours. He may be half his size, but he's got more courage and strength than this whole class combined. The same goes for Peter and Susan too!' Then he started arguing with me on how I was lying, and I just got fed up with him. So I kicked him."

Despite the situation, Lucy finished her story with an enormous amount of pride in her voice.

Edmund burst out laughing. Lucy frowned. "What's so funny?"

Edmund, noticing the hurt tone, replied, "It's not that I don't appreciate your sticking up for our family, Lu. I do! It's just funny that Su and I were talking about your perfect record earlier. So much for that!"

Lucy glowered at Edmund. "I realize that now. You do realize that this is partly your fault, right?"

"How?!"

"If you hadn't gotten into that fight, I wouldn't be here right now!"

Susan, sensing this was the beginning of an argument, decided to interrupt. "It doesn't matter whose fault it was. We're all heading to the headmaster's office and we can't change that. So let's just go and get it over with."

On the way to the headmaster's office, they saw Peter in a fight.

All three groaned. One thought passed through their minds. 'What's going on _now_?!'

They saw Peter standing with his foot on top of a big bloke, who was struggling to stand.

"_Get off of me, you lousy prat!_"

"Tsk, tsk. You should know better than to insult the person who just bested you in a fight. And when you were just talking about his sister in that manner."

"I'm _sorry_ alright! Now just _let me up!_"

Susan went up to Peter. "Just _what was he saying about me_, Peter?" Although the Peter didn't specify which of his sisters the boy was speaking of, Susan figured it was her, since Lucy was only eleven. (A/N: I'm not sure her exact age, but I think it is.)

Peter jumped, allowing his captive to escape. "Su? What're you doing here? Another trip to the office?"

Susan nodded. "Now, Peter. What was that guy saying about me?"

All of a sudden, Peter looked infuriated. "He was saying that you were an easy one. It just made me angry as hell when he said that! And you know what? I'm not finished with that arse. Where is he?!"

Susan laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Peter, don't worry about it. I'll take care of this."

Susan went up to the crowd. "Who was the person that Peter was fighting with?"

The boy didn't need to step forward. Everyone looked at him anyways.

Susan went up to him. "So you think you can call me _easy_," she whispered in a slightly seductive voice.

The boy gulped his arousal eminent.

"Well, you're going to find out." She went closer so the boy could feel her breath on his neck.

Her family smirked. They knew where this was going.

The boy's face was practically glowing. He was starting to get into the act. When he was just getting started, Susan placed her hand on his chest and gripped the shirt there. Then, kneed him in the groin.

The boy doubled over, wheezing. It was then she kicked his face and backhanded him.

The kid landed on the floor, groaning in pain.

"You think you can call me _easy_?! You've got some nerve, insulting me or my family like that. I've just done my part in your punishment. It's time for Peter to finish up his."

Susan turned to Peter. "You can finish him off now."

"Thanks, Su," Peter smirked at the unfortunate boy. "Now it's time for that punishment. You've got some nerve, I'll give you that. But you know what? You're pretty unfortunate today. Because some people say that my family and I fight like kings and queens."

The boy snorted. "I highly doubt that."

Peter's smirk disappeared completely. "Well," he began. "You'll just have to find out then, won't you?" He finished his threat in a tone so cold, it would freeze the White Witch.

Peter began kicking and punching the boy. The unfortunate bloke tried to fight back, but was no match for Peter's speed and agility, which he had developed from his years of training.

In seconds, the boy collapsed once more, exhausted covered with bruises. That was when the professor walked by. "_Peter Pevensie! _What do you think you're doing?! Headmaster's office! NOW!"

Peter grinned and turned to Susan, Lucy, and Edmund. "I guess the entire family's going to the office now!"

They all laughed. The crowd looked at them if they were crazy. They're _happy_ to be going to the headmaster's office together?!

"C'mon. I can't wait to see the headmaster's face when we all show up!" exclaimed Susan, skipping down the hall.

The remaining three looked at each other, shrugged, and ran off with Susan.

At the headmaster's office, they heard her talking to a student.

"Now, a student will be showing you around, though I haven't quite decided yet. I'll let you know within the hour. Now, if you'll just wait a moment, I have to deal with some kids."

"Yes, Professor," replied a male voice. Susan gasped. That voice seemed oddly familiar.

'_Caspian?'_

Then the door opened. They saw the headmaster smiling dryly. "Well, if it isn't the entire Pevensie Clan. What a surprise. Come on in. I'll just have the new student wait a minute."

The Pevensies walked into her office. The room was nicely decorated, very homey and pleasant.

Susan turned to look at the new student and felt her heart skip a beat. There, before her, was the current High King of Narnia, the great warrior, and the love of her life. Caspian.

"C-Caspian?" she whispered, stuttering slightly.

His head shot up. "Susan? Is that you?"

Susan could feel her eyes tearing up. It was him! Susan had been afraid it had just been a look-alike.

Caspian stood up and engulfed her in a loving embrace. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent and imprinting into his mind. "Susan… my love. I missed you," he whispered, sending shivers up her spine.

Susan smiled into his embrace. "And I you… love."

That did it. Her words held so much passion, love and happiness. He wanted nothing more than to just kiss her.

So he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian****.**

**Thank you to all the reviews I got. And I apologize in advance if the reaction of the headmaster isn't that funny. I couldn't think of a lot to do. Again, I apologize. But please, no flames. **

**You're welcome to put suggestions if you review for future story chapters, if you want. But if you don't, that's fine. I'll still keep posting anyways. This isn't one of the stories that depend on suggestions, though they would be appreciated.**

**Hope you like it!**

**I'll Never Leave You**

Susan was surprised with the kiss, but responded nonetheless. Caspian could feel her tense then relax against his lips. When Susan fully relaxed, he traced his tongue on her lower lip, asking for entrance. Susan granted his request and opened her mouth to respond. He loved it. Susan, sensing that Caspian's kiss was near desperation, tilted her head to give him easier access. Susan moaned quietly. She could feel Caspian smile slightly against her lips. Encouraged by the pleasured sound she was making, Caspian put one hand on her head and one around her waist, pulling her closer. In turn, Susan entangled her hands in his thick brown locks, pulling him even closer.

Susan was beginning to get comfortable, and began responding to his kiss. Her response just added more passion to the embrace. That was when the two of them were interrupted by an 'ahem.'

The embracing couple tore themselves away from each other to look at who made the sound. The headmaster. Susan's face went crimson while Caspian remained impassive, with a small elated smile on his face. Even as Susan's face was tilted towards the ground, she could see Lucy's glowing face, Edmund's grimace, and Peter's 'if-you-must' look she constantly got.

The headmaster did not seem happy. "What do you think this is, Miss Pevensie? A _bar_?! This is a school, and I intend for you to follow school rules! So that means not _too_ much snogging, and if you're going to do _it_, then at least do it in private! I will not have my students' or my own mind scarred by such images!"

Susan blushed even darker. Even Caspian's face glowed red.

The remaining siblings snickered, though the headmaster was completely serious.

"Now, then Caspian, since you and Miss Pevensie know each other so well, I will have her show you around the school. Since you started school late, you'll be in her grade. Now, go have a seat while I assign the Pevensie Clan's punishment."

Caspian nodded, and moved to the couch.

"What to do with the Pevensies. You know, this is the forty-some time at least one of you has come into my office. And _Lucy_, I thought you would steer clear of your siblings' way of life." Professor Kirkham sighed in a way that the siblings thought was quite comical.

"Now, as your punishments, all of you will serve detention with me next week. I can't make it this week because I have to get-"

"Okay! We get it. We don't need to know what your weekend plans are, Professor!" cried Edmund.

Professor Kirkham glared at Edmund. "You better watch your mouth, young man, or I'm going to have to give you one more detention. Do you know how many that is?"

They all looked at the professor, hoping that she was just joking. She wasn't. Did she really think that the Pevensies were thugs and thought nothing of school?! How _dare _she talk to the Narnian Kings and Queens of Old in such a manner!

Edmund was twitching with annoyance. "Yes. I do, Professor. It's two." Edmund was straining to keep his voice even and not strangle the principal.

The headmaster nodded, obviously pleased that Edmund replied so quickly. "You are free to go then. Caspian, you go with them."

They all nodded and left the room.

Professor Kirkham stretched her legs onto her desk. "Ugh. One of these days, I'm going to go to America away from the Pevensie Clan."

* * *

The five Narnian Kings and Queens walked down the hallway. All were laughing and discussing the recent events in both worlds.

"Caspian," Lucy began.

Caspian stopped walking and turned to the youngest Pevensie. "Yes?"

"I was wondering. If one year for us is 1300 years in Narnia, how come you're the same age you were when we met you? Shouldn't you have died from old age?"

"First of all, thank you so much for saying that I should be dead. It makes me feel very welcome," Caspian started, sarcastically. Lucy giggled. "Second, Queen Lucy, I'm not sure. I believe Aslan bridged the time gap between the worlds. Believe it or not, it's only been about six months since you left."

"But why are you here?"

"Pardon?"

"Why are you here with us when you should be in Narnia?" This question caught the other Pevensies' attention. It was a question they'd been pondering, but never voiced to Caspian.

Caspian paused before answering. "To be completely honest, I have no idea. Aslan sent me here, and I'm sure he has his reasons," He paused and looked at Susan. "But while I'm here, I'm going to make the best of the time I have."

Susan blushed under Caspian's intense gaze. Caspian stepped close to Susan and pressed his lips gently upon hers. The kiss was sweet and gentle, quite unlike their previous one, but with just as much passion.

Just as the kiss was getting heated, a voice behind them shouted, "Susan! Wait up!"

Tearing away from Caspian, Susan turned to look at the source of the voice. She saw one of her friends from History class, who she constantly passed notes with.

"Susan! What… happened? I… heard… you… were at the… headmaster's office," Natasha said, between pants.

Susan looked at her friend. "Nothing happened. I just told off the professor. That's all. Though she was in a right state, when I left." They all laughed.

"But who's your friend? I saw you kissing him from up the hallway."

A faint smile appeared on Susan's face. "This is my friend, Caspian."

Natasha looked strangely. "You two looked like more than just friends to me! You two were snogging for Pete's sake!"

Susan blushed. "Well, yeah. I suppose. I mean, we met a while ago."

"Where?"

Susan wasn't sure how to answer this one. She turned to Caspian desperately.

"I'm from the country. I grew up on a farm out in Bath." (A/N: I'm not completely sure if Bath is a rural area. Correct me if I'm wrong.)

Susan looked at him. How did he know that?

Natasha looked at him skeptically, then shrugged. "Well, don't go off celebrating yet. We still have class, remember? Ugh, I _really _don't want to go to History right now. I hear we have a substitute, and she's as mean as hell!"

Susan shrugged. "Oh, well. This'll only be my second trip to the office today. Who cares? It's only one more."

"Hey, Susan. What happened to the sweet, obedient girl who never talked back that I used to know?" said Natasha, chuckling.

Susan let out a laugh. "I don't know. But she'll come back when we actually like Professor Kirkham!"

They all chuckled at that.

At that note, the Pevensies, Caspian, and Natasha all headed to class, laughing, with Susan and Caspian's hands linked together, both staring into each others' eyes. Neither of them planned to lose each other again any time soon.


End file.
